The Pain Ends Here
by rocker95
Summary: DJ and Daisy get divorced, ending their stress. DJ finds a new girl. Rated T. Better story than summary. Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller. Don't forget to check out his five stories. One crosses with All Dogs Go To Heaven.
1. The Painful But Unpainful Decision

The Pain Ends Here

Chapter 1

2015.

DJ thought about life since Miller had arrived. He and Daisy been through a hell of a lot more than Miller and Daisy. It was made obvious that Miller and Daisy were happier together. Tears ran down his face as he watched out the window at how happy they were together. They laughed, talked and kissed. There was only one thing DJ wondered: "Who really deserves her?". He sang as he sorrowfully watched.

"Katie don't cry I know you're trying your hardest and the hardest part is letting go of the nights we shared oh that boy is calling and you know it's haunting but compared to your eyes nothing shines quite as bright and when we look to the sky it's not mine but I want it so let's not pretend that you're alone tonight I know he's there and you're prob'ly hangin' out and makin' out from across the room he stares I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance and she'll say yes because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but I guess that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best you're all that I hope to find in every single way and ev'rything I would give is ev'rything you couldn't take 'cause nothing feels like home yet a thousand miles away and a heart is part of living it's just taken breath to stay 'cause I know I'm good for somethin' I just haven't found it yet and I need it so, let's not pretend that you're alone tonight I know he's there and you're prob'ly hangin' out and makin' out from across the room he stares I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance she'll say yes because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but I guess that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best da da da da da da da da da da wo o o oh oh oh and this will be the first time in a week that I'll talk to you and I can't speak it's been three whole days since I've had sleep 'cause I dream of his lips on your cheek and I got the point that I should leave you alone, but we both know that I'm not that strong and I miss the lips that made me fly so, let's not pretend that you're alone tonight I know he's there and you're prob'ly hangin' out and makin' out from across the room he stares I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance she'll say yes because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but I guess that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best and I can't live without you but without you I'll be miserable and I can't live without you oh without you I'll be miserable at best."

DJ didn't want to break any hearts, but was one girl really worth an always broken heart? There were ways in which he would've said yes. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Daisy. In other cases, he would've said no. Knowing that the girl that was with you first seems not to love you that much anymore was unbearable. DJ was almost certain he was going to end part of his pain. But the pain of not being with her would linger forever. He went to the phone in the barn's kitchen.

"Hey Sonya." said DJ on the phone.

"Hey DJ." said Sonya. "It's been four years."

"Yes it has." said DJ. "I was just wanting to know if you were free this weekend."

"Who told you where I live?" asked Sonya.

"Well, I'm kind of psychic, just in case you forgot." said DJ.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." said Sonya. "The fact is, no I am not free this weekend. I am getting fucked by an old high school friend. Whatever happened to Daisy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." said DJ.

"Mmm hmm." said Sonya. "Just by the name, I hated it as I hated Hell. I knew she'd be a slut! Sounds like you got fucked and didn't know!"

"Okay, than have a good fuckin' time!" DJ joked.

"Believe me, I fucking will!" said Sonya, jokingly.

"Okay, goodbye then." said DJ.

"Okay." said Sonya. "I'll be over this weekend to see the kids."

"Alright." said DJ.

"Bye." they both said at the same time.

DJ sang as he was on the computer.

He was talking to far away friends on myface, which was turning into a virtual hell. Only he and some of his friends were some of the few that still haven't had fights.

Myface.

DJ: Anyone know any girls I can meet?

Charlie: Well, I do.

DJ: I wanna be with my own species.

Charlie: Somehow, I figured that, so I didn't say much else.

Drew: There's Veronica.

DJ: FUCK YOU, Casey Decker!...Just joking!

Drew: Sorry.

DJ: It's okay. That was a stupid suggestion though.

Drew: ...

Cyd: Do you remember Rosaline? She seemed to have a thing for you.

DJ: Her looks and actions were creepy.

Cyd: Sorry bud, but back then, you weren't exactly a girl catcher.

DJ: You have a point.

Charlie: Well, I don't know your pasts, but I gotta go.

DJ: Okay. Tell Doggy and little DJ hi.

Cyd: Later, man.

Drew: Yeah, see ya.

Charlie: OK.

(ON COMPUTER) Charlie is offline.

Cyd: Who was that?

DJ: Me and him and his family has been through secondary hell and back.

Drew: Secondary hell?

DJ: We were attacked thrice by Ghostface.

Cyd: You mean like "What's your favorite scary movie?"

DJ: Yes, but it happened in Scarlett Temple, Georgia first. Then, at San Francisco. The final time it's happened was at the barnyard.

Drew: I see.

Cyd: As do I.

He got off the computer then Daisy and Miller walked inside.

"May I talk to Daisy alone?" asked DJ.

"So long as you don't hurt her." said Miller.

"I promise I won't." said DJ.

"Then have the floor." said Miller and walked outside.

"Daisy, I've given much thought of how things have been since Miller arrived and... I've made a hard decision." DJ said, now crying. "Daisy, we should get a divorce."

"No." said Daisy.

"I have to." said DJ.

"Please don't do this!" begged Daisy.

"Daisy, I'm in pain." said DJ. "I can't keep living like this. I loved you, but you stopped loving me."

"No, I didn't!" cried Daisy.

"You just love him more." said DJ.

"Please!" cried Daisy.

"Won't you be happier?" asked DJ. "He'll have you all to himself. You guys won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be happier."

"Fine." said Daisy, still crying. "So we're happier." 


	2. Sexyback

Chapter 2: Sexyback

DJ and Daisy got the papers, signed them and turned them in hours ago. Now, about Rosaline... Her favorite letters were EMC. She made it mean something sexy... which she wasn't when they were in high school. Everything about her was freaky back then. DJ was almost scared to pick up the phone, but he did so and dialed Rosaline's number.

"Hello?" asked a soft and very pretty voice.

"Hey, is Rosaline there?" asked DJ.

"This is she." said the pretty voice. "Why? Who's this?"

"You're seriously Rosaline!" DJ said, excited. "This is DJ!"

"DJ?" asked Rosaline. "I'm glad to hear from you! What's up!"

"Won't you drop by tomorrow?" asked DJ.

"I'd love to!" said Rosaline.

"Then I'll see you at eight!" said DJ.

"So you shall!" said Rosaline.

"Dad?" asked Miracle, behind him. "Did you divorce mom?"

"I had to." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Miracle.

"She loved Miller more." said DJ.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Miracle.

"Your mother would be miserable without him, then I'd be miserable that she'd be miserable." said DJ. "This is the only way we'll both be happy."

Miracle wanted to say something but understood, so kept her mouth shut.

The barnyard had had a new beginning a long time ago. It was time for DJ's new beginning.

The next day. 8 at the farm.

"I should've known it would be a stood up!" said DJ.

A Greyhound bus pulled up, then pulled away, leaving behind a cow. She had her back to the farm. She had long, orange hair; brown arms and legs; and wore a blue dress with purple trimming; and golden ear rings. She swung her head around which slinged her hair.

Woman by Maroon 5 played in DJ's head. She was the most beautiful cow he'd ever seen. A rose still on the stem was in her hair beside her left ear.

"Sorry that my pretty looks made me late." said Rosaline.

"Rosaline?" DJ asked, confused.

"You can call me Rosey." said Rosaline.

"I like that." said DJ. "You wanna go inside for an uncertain number of minutes?"

"Why not?" asked Rosey.

"Everyone stay outside." said DJ.

"Oooooo! I know what that means YOU'RE doing!" said Abby.

Inside.

Rosey and DJ began kissing uncontrollaby in DJ's bed.

"You lay down for me, bad boy!" said Rosey.

A few hours later...

"Oh my jeez... that was really... good... really amazing." said Rosey, out of breath and lying next to DJ under the covers. They were both sweating and out of breath.

"You've never... done it... before?" asked DJ.

"No, not... until... now!" said Rosey.

DJ felt a halo rise over his head, but somehow felt as if he had gotten demon wings.

He smiled. 


	3. Shock

Chapter 3: Shocker

DJ had flashbacks while he sat alone on the roof.

He thought of the day he and Daisy met. He sang some stupid/silly song that day that way a sort of parody of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Back then, he was showing his love for her and his hate for who she was dating.

DJ sang End Of The Underground by Hawthorne Heights.

Later in the night, DJ, Rosey, Miller and Daisy were up at Ben's Hill.

Logs lie on each side of the fire. Rosey and DJ sat on one side and Daisy and Miller on the other. Rosey had her blue dress on.

"Why does she always wear that?" asked Miller.

"Without it, I feel naked." said Rosey.

"You aren't wearing panties and it only goes halfway down your ass." said Miller.

"Yep, she's still a tiny bit weird." said DJ. "But to me, it's okay."

"So, you're officially a couple now?" asked Miller.

"Well, boyfriend and girlfriend." said DJ, with his arm around Rosey, letting it rest on her shoulder. Rosey was hugging DJ to keep warm.

"I was just curious." said Miller. "If you're name is Lane, where'd the DJ come from?"

"They're my father's initials. Stands for Dallas Jon." said DJ. "When I was young calf, my mother and I were making cherry Jell-o for my cousin's birthday party. He ran out to see if we had gotten the mail and was hit and killed by a tanker. I then began calling myself DJ and it became stuck as a name. But then I resurrected him and my mother when we went to Worssenfield to get the ruby sun."

"Oh." said Miller.

Miller and Daisy kissed.

"You two are sex hogs." said DJ.

"What?" asked Miller. "Not have enough of it?"

"You are such a dickhead." DJ joked.

"Thank you." said Miller. "Don't I learn it from the best?"

DJ just smiled.

"No matter how much we tend to piss each other off, we still make a pretty good team, don't we?" asked DJ.

"Whatever happened to Reven and Rogers?" asked Daisy.

"Reven left the farm and Rogers is probably hiding somewhere." said Miller.

"Why'd she leave?" asked DJ.

"Because I didn't stay with her." said Miller.

"Oh." said DJ. "And Rosey, I've got a present for you. Close your eyes."

Rosey closed her eyes and DJ snapped his fingers, making a fuzzy maroon box appear. He then got on his knees and opened the box, which had a pearl ring in it.

"Open." said DJ.

Rosey opened her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" asked DJ.

"YES!" Rosey exclaimed.

Even later, DJ was asleep, having nightmares and hellish flashbacks.

A grey tone fell.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted, kicking Miller in the side.

"Shit kicker!" he once again shouted, doing the same.

"Stop it!" shouted Daisy.

"Shut up and go to the room!" shouted DJ.

"NO!" shouted Daisy.

DJ hit Daisy.

Then, a red tone fell.

"Die!" he shouted with an axe in his hooves.

"Die, you motherfucker!" he shouted, bringing it down.

That woke DJ up. Rosey stayed awake.

He went over to the other side of the room, without turning on the light. He went into the closet and got a whistle out from underneath a blanket.

He blew it and Annabelle appeared.

"Oww!" Annabelle said. "Would you please stop using that?"

"Sorry." said DJ. "I can't sleep at night. Can you get rid of my nightmares please?"

"Sure." said Annabelle.

"Also, can you tell me about my sister, Lelly?" asked DJ.

"Her name is actually Annabelle." said Annabelle.

"You're my sister?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Annabelle. "You were first born before I died and was made the archangel. You were a dog then. Even then, you were a ladies' man. Your memory was erased before you were born as a cow. Some freak thing happened to where Bessy, your new mom knew who I was and... well, I really don't know how that happened?"

"Siss!" DJ exclaimed and hugged her.

The sound of bones cracking happened.

"Owww!" said Annabelle.

DJ released Annabelle.

"Your hugs hurt worse now than they ever did!" said Annabelle.

"Sorry." said DJ. "It's just all this time my sister was the archangel of Heaven and I never knew it until now."

"It's also why you like different species." said Annabelle. "Your soul was not a specific species, whereas most are." 


	4. Date Night

Chapter 4

The next day was abot as calm as the day in the bginning of Halloween 4: The Return Of Michael Myers. Not much went on until night. It was a date night / concert night, partially for DJ and Rosey.

The night kicked off with jokes and went into songs an hour later.

"Okay, I know it's really old, but this song is to four individuals who have had struggles with relationships that are hopefully clearing up." said Abby and listened to the crowd cheer. "Without further ado, here's Sk8er Boi."

Abby sang Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

"You heard her!" said Root. "That was Sk8er Boi! Who's next?"

"I've got something that you all have never heard!" said DJ.

"Alright, here's The Tempers!" said Root.

DJ, Daisy, Abby and Otis (the original band members of The Tempers) went up on the stage.

"One!" said DJ.

"Two!" said Otis.

"Three!" said Daisy.

"Four!" said Abby.

They played Waking Up The Devil by Hinder.

"That was Waking Up The Devil by Hinder." said DJ.

After the concert.

Everyone but Rosey and DJ left.

Edge Of Desire by John Mayer played on the radio as the two had their midnight date. DJ smelled a rose.

"You know, I remembered how much you loved roses." said DJ.

"That's so sweet that you did all this for me." said Rosey.

"What can I say?" asked DJ. "When you love a girl, you gotta give anything to make her feel perfect...but of course, what I think is that you are an angel."

Rosey smiled and blushed.

They kissed over the table and sat back down.

"So, whatever happened that you here instead of your old home?" asked Rosey.

"Do you believe in werewolves and vampires?" asked DJ.

"I know they exist." said Rosey. "My mother was killed by a werewolf when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry." said DJ, sympathetically. "The wolves made their first attack at our farm. A coyote named Derch, whom we presumed to be a friend somehow flooded the whole farm. During the swine flu quarantine, the caught the newly built barn on fire, killing many of the ones we knew and injuring Daisy's parents. Me and the new cow are like blood brothers, but sometimes I get so pissed at him that I don't realize the brave things he's done for each of us in the past."

"What kind of things piss you off?" asked Rosey.

"Well, I mean he tries to tell me what to do and he thinks he knows best for the farm." said DJ. "I've been here 4 years, so I should know. I'm also stronger, sorry to say."

"Won't you get it off your mind." said Rosey. "You said it yourself, he's like your blood brother. You shouldn't put stress on yourself. Let's escape all this for a while."

"I think he was planning a trip for us real soon." said DJ. "To make up for what happened two weeks ago."

"What did happen?" asked Rosey.

"I don't wanna say much." said DJ. "I do know I've had nightmares about killing him."

"Sorry." said Rosey, sympathetically.

"Someone's taking care of that." said DJ. 


	5. Who Says We Can't Have A Happy Ending?

Chapter 5

A few days later.

DJ was on the phone making wedding arrangements.

"I already divorced Sonya!" said DJ, angrily. "...And Keena... and Daisy too! Dammit! Just get me a wedding date!"

He got off the phone.

"How fucking hard is it to just make a date for a wedding?" asked DJ to himself.

"So, what did they say?" asked Rosey.

"They gave me shit!" said DJ.

"That's bullshit!" said Rosey.

Later.

Daisy, Abby, Rosey, Bessy, Miller, Otis, DJ and Dallas were all in the main room holding Abby and Otis's octuplets and talking.

There were three girls and five boys. The girls were named Vikki, Aimee and Katy. The boys were named Vinnie, Venice, Victor, Arnie and Archie.

DJ held Katy, Rosey held Vikki, Otis held Archie, Abby held Aimee, Bessy held Vinnie, Miller held Venice, Dallas held Arnie and Daisy held Victor.

"I remember when I was eating lettuce in 9th and I felt worms and it was actually sour gummy worms." said Rosey. "I was so embarrassed that I threw up."

"Yeah, and I was expelled for punching the guy and knocking him out." said DJ.

Wedding day.

"Do you DJ take Rosey to be your wife?" asked Peck.

"You know I do!" said DJ.

"Do you Rosey take DJ to be your husband?" asked Peck.

"I do." said Rosey.

"DJ, you may kiss the bride." said Peck.

They kissed their hearts away.

Concert.

"I've had the time of my life and I never felt this way before and I swear this is true and I owe it all to you." sang DJ.

"Oh I've had the time of my life and I never felt this way before and I swear this is true and I owe it all to you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you." sang Rosey.

"Dirty bit." DJ sang.

They kissed once more.

THE END

Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse

Daisy, Abby, Otis, Peck, Annabelle and Bessy not owned by me.

All other characters except Miller belongs to me.

Miller created by thebarnyardlongshot.


End file.
